you've got mail (kind of)
by Cronomon
Summary: The daily lives of school idols, as told through texting. NicoMaki, NozoEli, TsubaHono, RinPana, KotoUmi.


**To:** Yazawa Nico  
**From:** Kousaka Honoka  
yo nico-chan do u think maki would say yes if i asked her out

**To:** Kousaka Honoka  
**From:** Yazawa Nico  
idk maybe?

**To:** Kousaka Honoka  
**From:** Yazawa Nico  
but like don't cuz im gonna ask her out

**To:** Yazawa Nico  
**From:** Kousaka Honoka  
nah man snooze ya lose

**To:** Kousaka Honoka  
**From:** Yazawa Nico  
ok fuck you too

* * *

**To:** Nishikino Maki  
**From:** Yazawa Nico  
MAKI DON'T DO IT

**To:** Yazawa Nico  
**From:** Nishikino Maki  
?

**To:** Nishikino Maki  
**From:** Yazawa Nico  
u may get a questionable question later

**To:** Nishikino Maki  
**From:** Yazawa Nico  
no matter what happens don't say yes

**To:** Yazawa Nico  
**From:** Nishikino Maki  
why

**To:** Nishikino Maki  
**From:** Yazawa Nico  
bc the amazing nico nico said so

**To:** Yazawa Nico  
**From:** Nishikino Maki  
ok i wasn't aware u became my mom overnight

**To:** Nishikino Maki  
**From:** Yazawa Nico  
shut up it's for ur own good

* * *

**To:** Ayase Eli  
**From:** Toujou Nozomi  
woww hard to believe we're already third years huh?

**To: **Toujou Nozomi  
**From:** Ayase Eli  
I know! Time sure flies by.

**To:** Ayase Eli  
**From:** Toujou Nozomi  
yeah like we have 1 year left and there's still so much to do

**To:** Ayase Eli  
**From:** Toujou Nozomi  
if u know what i mean

**To:** Ayase Eli  
**From:** Toujou Nozomi  
;)

**To: **Toujou Nozomi  
**From:** Ayase Eli  
Nozomi!

**To:** Ayase Eli  
**From:** Toujou Nozomi  
;))

**To: **Toujou Nozomi  
**From:** Ayase Eli  
If I hold my phone to the side that looks like a winking smiley face!

**To:** Ayase Eli  
**From:** Toujou Nozomi  
elicchi u poor sweet child

* * *

**To:** Sonoda Umi  
**From:** Minami Kotori  
since when did honoka like maki?

**To:** Minami Kotori  
**From:** Sonoda Umi  
What.

**To:** Sonoda Umi  
**From:** Minami Kotori  
ikr!

**To:** Sonoda Umi  
**From:** Minami Kotori  
apparently she's gonna ask her out?

**To:** Minami Kotori  
**From:** Sonoda Umi  
What.

**To:** Sonoda Umi  
**From:** Minami Kotori  
she got rly competitive w/ nico-chan about it too

**To:** Minami Kotori  
**From:** Sonoda Umi  
What.

**To:** Sonoda Umi  
**From: **Minami Kotori  
i was like 100% sure she had a thing for tsubasa too

**To: **Minami Kotori  
**From: **Sonoda Umi  
What.

**To:** Sonoda Umi  
**From:** Minami Kotori  
nvm

**To:** Sonoda Umi  
**From:** Minami Kotori  
actually while we're on the topic

**To:** Sonoda Umi  
**From:** Minami Kotori  
wanna see a movie this weekend?

**To:** Minami Kotori  
**From:** Sonoda Umi  
What.

* * *

**To:** Hoshizora Rin, Koizumi Hanayo  
**From:** Nishikino Maki  
So... Honoka just asked me out?

**To: **Koizumi Hanayo, Nishikino Maki  
**From:** Hoshizora Rin  
nyaaaa!

**To: **Koizumi Hanayo, Nishikino Maki  
**From:** Hoshizora Rin  
omgomgomgomg

**To:** Hoshizora Rin, Nishikino Maki  
**From: **Koizumi Hanayo  
what did u say?

**To:** Hoshizora Rin, Koizumi Hanayo  
**From:** Nishikino Maki  
Nothing yet…

**To:** Hoshizora Rin, Koizumi Hanayo  
**From:** Nishikino Maki  
Any suggestions?

**To:** Hoshizora Rin, Nishikino Maki  
**From: **Koizumi Hanayo  
I mean… Do you want to go out with her?

**To:** Hoshizora Rin, Koizumi Hanayo  
**From:** Nishikino Maki  
… I dunno

**To: **Koizumi Hanayo, Nishikino Maki  
**From:** Hoshizora Rin  
omgomgomgomg

* * *

**To:** Toujou Nozomi  
**From:** Yazawa Nico  
ohhhhhh myyyyyy goddddd honoka asked maki out she beat me to it imma beat her up

**To:** Toujou Nozomi  
**From:** Yazawa Nico  
like i specifically told her not to do it and what'd she do she went and did it she fuckin did it nozomi can u believe this shit

**To:** Toujou Nozomi  
**From:** Yazawa Nico  
what a backstabber she is unworthy of the title of idol i am going to strip her of all her glory and honor and tear apart the ground from which she rose i will end her life i swear i will I SWEAR ON ME MUM I WILL END HER MARK MY WORDS

**To:** Toujou Nozomi  
**From:** Yazawa Nico  
what if maki says yes

**To:** Toujou Nozomi  
**From:** Yazawa Nico  
nozomi

**To:** Toujou Nozomi  
**From:** Yazawa Nico  
what do i do help me o queen of lesbians

**To:** Yazawa Nico  
**From:** Toujou Nozomi  
ok first of all calm down ur like 12

**To:** Toujou Nozomi  
**From:** Yazawa Nico  
FUCK. YOU.

* * *

**To:** Ayase Eli  
**From: **Toujou Nozomi  
lol nico-chan's freaking out bc honoka asked out maki

**To:** Toujou Nozomi  
**From: **Ayase Eli  
Honoka did what?

**To:** Ayase Eli  
**From: **Toujou Nozomi  
asked out maki

**To:** Ayase Eli  
**From: **Toujou Nozomi  
ah young love

**To:** Ayase Eli  
**From: **Toujou Nozomi  
i sure hope they don't move too fast and do something they're not prepared for

**To:** Ayase Eli  
**From: **Toujou Nozomi  
since apparently it takes like 3 years to get to it for some people

**To:** Ayase Eli  
**From: **Toujou Nozomi  
if u know what i mean

**To:** Toujou Nozomi  
**From: **Ayase Eli  
Nozomi!

**To:** Ayase Eli  
**From: **Toujou Nozomi  
;)

**To:** Toujou Nozomi  
**From: **Ayase Eli  
We have the Love Live coming up! How can Honoka let herself be carried away like this? We must hold a group meeting at once!

**To:** Ayase Eli  
**From: **Toujou Nozomi  
:/

* * *

**To:** Sonoda Umi, Minami Kotori  
**From:** Kousaka Honoka  
gross can't believe we got stuck in a group lecture on a weekend :(

**To:** Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori  
**From: **Sonoda Umi  
Honoka, it's your fault.

**To:** Sonoda Umi, Minami Kotori  
**From:** Kousaka Honoka  
nahhhh

**To:** Kousaka Honoka, Sonoda Umi  
**From:** Minami Kotori  
lol ^_^

**To:** Kousaka Honoka, Sonoda Umi, Minami Kotori  
**From:** Ayase Eli  
I can see you guys texting. Put down your phones.

* * *

**To:** Sonoda Umi  
**From: **Minami Kotori  
so that lecture kind of ruined movie plans

**To: **Minami Kotori  
**From:** Sonoda Umi  
Apparently so.

**To:** Sonoda Umi  
**From: **Minami Kotori  
wanna try again next week?

**To: **Minami Kotori  
**From:** Sonoda Umi  
I would love to.

* * *

**To:** Koizumi Hanayo  
**From:** Hoshizora Rin  
kayochin! a new ramen place just opened nya! let's go nyaaaa

**To:** Hoshizora Rin  
**From: **Koizumi Hanayo  
ok sounds good ^^

**To:** Koizumi Hanayo  
**From:** Hoshizora Rin  
yay!

**To:** Koizumi Hanayo  
**From:** Hoshizora Rin  
it's a date nyaa!

**To:** Hoshizora Rin  
**From: **Koizumi Hanayo  
a date indeed :)

**To:** Koizumi Hanayo  
**From:** Hoshizora Rin  
:3

* * *

**To:** Nishikino Maki  
**From:** Yazawa Nico  
MAKI-CHANNNNN SAY IT AIN'T SO

**To: **Yazawa Nico  
**From: **Nishikino Maki  
you really need to stop typing in all caps

**To: **Yazawa Nico  
**From: **Nishikino Maki  
it hurts my eyes

**To:** Nishikino Maki  
**From:** Yazawa Nico  
TELL ME YOU DIDN'T SAY YES TO HONOKA

**To: **Yazawa Nico  
**From: **Nishikino Maki  
ok or u can ignore me that's cool whatever

**To: **Yazawa Nico  
**From: **Nishikino Maki  
and maybe i DID say yes

**To:** Nishikino Maki  
**From:** Yazawa Nico  
D:

**To:** Nishikino Maki  
**From:** Yazawa Nico  
;_;

**To:** Nishikino Maki  
**From:** Yazawa Nico  
T_T

**To:** Nishikino Maki  
**From:** Yazawa Nico  
maki-chan why

**To: **Yazawa Nico  
**From: **Nishikino Maki  
… maybe because a CERTAIN SOMEONE was taking forever

**To:** Nishikino Maki  
**From:** Yazawa Nico  
…?

**To:** Nishikino Maki  
**From:** Yazawa Nico  
ohhh!

**To:** Nishikino Maki  
**From:** Yazawa Nico  
omg ur such a tsundere if u wanted to go out with the amazing nico u could've just said so silly maki-chan

**To: **Yazawa Nico  
**From: **Nishikino Maki  
go fuck urself

* * *

**To:** Kira Tsubasa  
**From: **Kousaka Honoka  
i told you she wasn't interested in me -_-

**To:** Kira Tsubasa  
**From: **Kousaka Honoka  
u happy now?

**To: **Kousaka Honoka  
**From:** Kira Tsubasa  
yes

**To:** Kira Tsubasa  
**From: **Kousaka Honoka  
ur the weirdest gf ever

**To: **Kousaka Honoka  
**From:** Kira Tsubasa  
shut up i just wanted to make sure

**To: **Kousaka Honoka  
**From:** Kira Tsubasa  
she was giving you looks before…

**To:** Kira Tsubasa  
**From: **Kousaka Honoka  
no she wasn't

**To:** Kira Tsubasa  
**From: **Kousaka Honoka  
lol but it's kinda cute when ur jealous

**To: **Kousaka Honoka  
**From:** Kira Tsubasa  
quiet you

**To:** Kira Tsubasa  
**From: **Kousaka Honoka  
love u too

**To:** Kira Tsubasa  
**From: **Kousaka Honoka  
we still on for this weekend?

**To: **Kousaka Honoka  
**From:** Kira Tsubasa  
yeah since a certain idol group leader got herself into a lecture last week

**To:** Kira Tsubasa  
**From: **Kousaka Honoka  
ok first off that wasn't my fault at all

* * *

**To:** Ayase Eli  
**From: **Toujou Nozomi  
according to the cards everyone in the group is dating

**To:** Toujou Nozomi  
**From: **Ayase Eli  
What?!

**To:** Ayase Eli  
**From: **Toujou Nozomi  
believe in the heart of the cards elicchi

**To:** Toujou Nozomi  
**From: **Ayase Eli  
But I just gave them the lecture!

**To:** Ayase Eli  
**From: **Toujou Nozomi  
u sure did

**To:** Toujou Nozomi  
**From: **Ayase Eli  
Where could I have gone wrong?

**To:** Ayase Eli  
**From: **Toujou Nozomi  
well u kinda have trouble figuring out peoples' inner desires

**To:** Ayase Eli  
**From: **Toujou Nozomi  
like what they really want

**To:** Ayase Eli  
**From: **Toujou Nozomi  
what they're trying to tell you

**To:** Ayase Eli  
**From: **Toujou Nozomi  
if u know what i mean

**To:** Toujou Nozomi  
**From: **Ayase Eli  
I don't understand.

**To:** Ayase Eli  
**From: **Toujou Nozomi  
i want to have sex with you

* * *

**To:** All Contacts  
**From: **Hoshizora Rin  
omgomgomg guess who kayo chin and i just saw out on a date!

**To:** All Contacts  
**From: **Hoshizora Rin  
HONOKA AND TSUBASA NYA!

**To:** All Contacts  
**From: **Hoshizora Rin  
they're so cute nya :3

**To: **Hoshizora Rin  
**From:** Nishikino Maki  
cool

**To: **Hoshizora Rin  
**From: **Yazawa Nico  
FUCK YEAH VICTORY IS MINE

**To:** Sonoda Umi  
**From:** Minami Kotori  
i told u it was them in the theater in front of us!

**To: **Minami Kotori  
**From:** Sonoda Umi  
I'm right next to you. Why are you texting me?

**To:** Hoshizora Rin  
**From:** Kousaka Honoka  
rin wtf i thought we were friends

**To:** Kousaka Honoka  
**From: **Kousaka Yukiho  
ONEE-CHAN YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?

**To:** Kousaka Honoka  
**From: **Kousaka Yukiho  
WHY DID I HAVE TO FIND THIS OUT FROM YOUR WEIRD CAT FRIEND

* * *

**To:** Kira Tsubasa  
**From: **Kousaka Honoka  
and that's the story of how i came out to my family

**To:** Kousaka Honoka  
**From: **Kira Tsubasa  
thrilling

* * *

**To:** Nishikino Maki  
**From:** Yazawa Nico  
gross gross gross i just walked by the student council room and i'm 10000% sure eli and nozomi are fucking in there

**To:** Yazawa Nico  
**From: **Nishikino Maki  
why in the world would you feel the need to tell me that

**To:** Nishikino Maki  
**From:** Yazawa Nico  
cuz ur my girlfriend

**To:** Yazawa Nico  
**From: **Nishikino Maki  
you're dumb

**To:** Nishikino Maki  
**From:** Yazawa Nico  
but you love me

**To:** Yazawa Nico  
**From: **Nishikino Maki  
…maybe

**To:** Nishikino Maki  
**From:** Yazawa Nico  
~~~

* * *

**To:** Toujou Nozomi  
**From: **Ayase Eli  
Horosho.

**To:** Toujou Nozomi  
**From: **Ayase Eli  
;)

**To: **Ayase Eli  
**From: **Toujou Nozomi  
wow

**To:** Toujou Nozomi**  
****From:** Ayase Eli  
Did I do that right?

****To: ****Ayase Eli**  
**From: ****Toujou Nozomi  
yea don't worry

**To:** Toujou Nozomi  
**From: **Ayase Eli  
Horosho!

****To: ****Ayase Eli**  
**From: ****Toujou Nozomi  
for the record you might be the cutest most incapable girlfriend ever

**To:** Toujou Nozomi  
**From: **Ayase Eli  
:D


End file.
